warriorcatsfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruiker:Stippelroos
Hallo Ik ben Stippelpoot ik heb 10 september mijn krijgersnaam gekregen en ik heet nu Stippelroos je mag mij met allebei de namen aanspreken. leuk dat je bij mij komt kijken. De Warrior Cats Boeken Ik heb Warrior Cats leren kennen door een winkel waar ze boeken verkopen. Ik dacht die boeken lijken me leuk. Ik kreeg het eerste deel voor kerst en ik vont het gelijk super leuk. Ik wouw graag de rest lezen. De eerste serie heeft mijn moeder betaalt de rest moest ik lenen bij de bieb (dat duurt zo lang����). Nu ben ik De vermiste krijger aan het lenen. Verder heb ik ook Blauwsters voorspelling en Vuursters missie gekocht. Ik ben nu Geeltands geheim aan het lezen. !De eerste serie! (Let op er zitten spoilers tussen) Ik vind alle boeken leuk maar ik denk dat ik van de eerste serie de wildernis in tot wel het leukste vind. Dat is omdat Vuurster dan in de leer is. Ik vind het heel leuk om te lezen hoe ze leren om te jagen en te vechten. Ik merk echt dat ik met vuurster mee groei. Ik voel namelijk respect voor alle krijgers en oudsten toen vuurster net in de clan kwam. En nu ik verder lees voel ik dat alle katten die jonger zijn dan vuurster gewoon krijgskatten van de clan zijn. Het voelde alsof ik zelf mee groei. Dat vind ik er zo cool aan. Ik vind het wel heel jammer dat Spikkelblad dood ging. Ik vond Spikkelblad en Vuurster zo goed bij elkaar passen en ze was gewoon super leuk. Water en vuur. Ik weet niet of het van de boekenkaft komt of niet, ik krijg namelijk altijd bij dit boek het winter gevoel. Ik vind het gewoon een leuk deel. Geheimen. Bij dit boek vind ik het leuk dat alle geheimen boven water kommen. Ik snap alleen niet waarom zilverstroom dood moest��. Ze was zo lief. Voor de storm. Blauwster is een schaduw van wat ze was. Ik vond het zo cool geschreven want je bent echt bezorgt om haar. Ik denk steeds als ik het boek overnieuw lees dat Vuurster gewoon had moeten zeggen:” Kom op Blauwster je doet alles voor je clan. Je moet ze hier doorheen brengen. Je kan dit.” Het is heel leuk om te weten hoe het is om commandant te zijn. En Geeltand gaat dood��. Gevaar. Dit boek heb ik in twee dagen uitgelezen. Dat zegt al genoeg. Geweldig boek. Die Tijgerklauw is echt gemeen hè. Om die stomme honden daar naartoe te lokken. Blauwster is eervol gestorven��. Vuurproef. Het is echt leuk om te zien hoe het is leider te zijn. Het is echt leuk om te zien hoe het spannend blijft tot het laatste boek. !De tweede serie! Ik vind het leuk dat het nu over de generatie van vuurster kinderen gaat. Ze doen steeds andere katten in de hoofdrol maar het verhaal en het leest leuk. Middernacht.leuk boek. Vooral kwiklicht en loofpoel zijn echt top katten. Het is leuk te lezen hoe de wereld verder is voorbij het woud. Maannacht. Ik weet niet wat jullie vinden maar ik vind de ogen van vederstaart op de voorkant bloedmooi. Echt echt jammer dat zij dood moest gaan��. Wel leuk dat ze een andere stam katten ontmoeten. Dageraad. Super spannend boek. Dat de clans samen op reis gaan. Sterrenlicht. Ik weet niks meer van dit boek. Misschien moet ik het nog maar een keer lezen��. Schemering. Ik vond het echt een zielig boek. Ik had nooit verwacht dat loofpoel van kraaiveder zal houden. Ik vond hem heel romantisch. Ik hoop dat iemand ook zo van mij zal houden. Zonsondergang. Eigenlijk vont ik het wel heel voorspelbaar dat Braamklauw en Havikwind gingen vechten omdat Braamklauw toch voor Vuurster koos. !De derde serie! Ik vind het heel cool: KATTEN MET SUPERKRACHTEN!!! Ik heb deze serie zo snel gelezen. Ik vind het echt top. Alleen vond ik Kwiklicht en Braamklauw zo goed bij elkaar passen, waarom moest Braamklauw dan zo stom doen? En waarom liet Kwiklicht dit allemaal overhaarheen laten komen? Ik vond haar zo leuk toen ze nog pit had. Maar wat is er eigenlijk zo erg dat loofpoel de moeder van Leeuwvlam, Gaaiverder en Hulstloof is? Natuurlijk heeft ze de krijgscode 2 keer overtreden maar waarom moet iedereen haar dan gelijk haten? En waarom moest Hulstloof dood? Ik vond het maar een beetje gek allemaal. Over mij Hoi, ik ben Stippelroos/Stippelpoot een ben een poes met een lapjes vacht, witte buik en stippels op mijn oren en een paar onder mijn oog. Ik was de leerling van Roodpels. 10 september ben ik krijger geworden maar ik ben nog steeds dezelfde Stippelpoot. Verder ben ik een halfbroed. Mijn vader is van de DonderClan en mijn moeder van de WindClan. Maar mijn loyaliteit licht in de DonderClan. Al vind ik het wel fijn om de wind door mijn haren te voelen. Ik ben de jongste kat van al mijn vaders en moeders kittens (ik ben het tweede nest). Mijn zus Wilglied (van het eerste nest) is medicijnkat. Soms mag ik haar er mee helpen. Dat vind ik heel leuk. Ik ben geen medicijnkat geworden omdat ik dan nooit de liefde van een partner en kits zal hebben. Ik vind jagen en voor mijn Clan vechten denk ik ook net wat meer bij mij passen (ik ben totaal geen vechtersbaas��, maar ik dijns niet weg voor een gevecht). Mijn broer Fennpoot (ook uit het tweede nest) is dol op medicijnen . Hij is supper rustig, praat bijna nooit en is soms ook wel humeurig. Ik zie hem echt niet vechten of jagen��. Darom is hij ook leerling medicijnkat. Ik heb ook nog twee andere broers Hippelstaart en Assedouw zij zijn net als Wilglied van mijn vader en moeders eerste nest. Zij zijn allebei geweldige krijgers. Oja ik zeur al een tijd om een kat. Maar mijn ouders willen geen kat in huis. Als je tips hebt om ze over te halen hoor ik dat graag�� Favoriete katten -Vuurster (natuurlijk) -Zandstorm (ze is vol pit) -Kwiklicht (ze is net als haar moeder lekker pittig, ik vond het supersnelrecht jammer dat ze in de 3de en 4de serie gewoon niet zo leuk is) -Loofpoel (ze is een super liefde kat, maar net als Kwiklicht is als het bekent is dat Leeuwvlam, Gaaiveder en Hulstloof haar kittens zijn dat ze dan gewoon niet meer leuk is. -Leeuwvlam (ik vind hem gewoon leuk) -Gaaiveder (hij is echt GEWELDIG) -Spikkelblad (een van de liefste katten) -Leeuwenhart (zijn naam zegt het al, hij is zo rechtvaardig) -Witstorm (net als Leeuwenhart) -Geeltand (ik houw echt van haar) -Blauwster (iedereen houwt tog van haar) - De eerste Braamklauw (ik vond hem wel lollig, maar sinds ie Kwiklicht in de steek heeft gelaten haat ik hem) -Vederstaart (nog zoon lieve kat) -Stormwind (ik vind hem echt leuk) -Wolkstaart Nouw nouw ik heb veel lievelings katten. Stomme katten -Tijgerster (hij verdient die naam geeneens) - De tweede Braamklauw (hoe kan je je partner zo in de steek laten) -Klauwkop (hij heeft Spikkelblad vermoord��) -Bots (hij heeft Witstorm vermoord) -Scherptand (zomaar stamkatten vermoorden en Vederstaart��, wat denk je wel, stomme bergleeuw thumb|350px|Dit ben ik. Mooi gelukt hè! Mijn lieveling's boeken -Warrior cats!!! Beste serie ooit geschreven -Harry Potter! Ik vind dat ook zo geweldig -Narnia! Fantasy forever -Grijze jager! Dit was het eerste boek in mijn leven dat ik super leuk vind -Hongerspelen! Ook zo geweldig Mijn lieveling's films -Harry Potter! :) -Narnia! haha onverwacht -hongerspelen natuurlijk ook ;) -divergent! De eerste film vond ik het leukste, four is zoon leuke gozer �� -Disney films!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Echt mijn leven -Brave Disney film, echt de beste -maleficent! Liefde is het mooiste wat er is -Shrek! Hoe meer fantasy hoe beter Mijn bijdragen * Mijn favoriete pagina's * Voeg hier koppelingen toe naar uw favoriete pagina's op deze wiki! * Spikkelblad #2 * Vedersnor #3